las flores perdidas
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Crossover Crossover House/Bones/Law & order SVU/ Crossing Jordan/ Standoff/Profiler/CSI NY/ Women’s murder club House y los demas aprenderan algo acerca de sus mujeres
1. Chapter 1

Las Flores perdidas (Crossover House/Bones/Law & order SVU/ Crossing Jordan/ Standoff)

**Las ****Flores perdidas (Crossover House/Bones/Law & order SVU/ Crossing Jordan/ Standoff/Profiler)**

**APARTAMENTO DE ALLISON CAMERON – (ROSA)-**

**JUEVES 08:35**

Allison Cameron estaba lista para ir a su trabajo, cuando de repente, escuchó su teléfono sonar.

C-Allison Cameron...

O-rosa debes irte.

Aquella frase hizo que Cameron...

**DEPARTAMENTO DE TEMPERANCE BRENNAN – (JAZMÍN)-**

**JUEVES 08:39**

Temperance Brennan estaba estudiando un archivo que Booth le había dado cuando de repente una llamada a su celular.

B-Brennan ¿Quien es...?

O -jazmín debes irte.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE EMILY LEHAM-(MARGARITA) **

**JUEVES 08:43**

Emily Leham estaba saliendo de la ducha, cuando su computadora marcó que había recibido un e-mail.

O-margarita debes salir de allí.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE JORDAN CAVANAUGH – (CALA)-**

**JUEVES 08:48**

Jordan estaba por desayunar cuando de repente un mensaje de texto.

O-cala abandona tu casa, sal de allí.

**9:00**

**PRINCETON PLAINSBORO **

**TEACHING HOSPITAL.**

Ella no había llegado y eso no era muy común, ella siempre era la primera de sus patitos en aparecer.

**9:30**

**JEFFERSONIAN MUSEO **

Booth estaba preocupado sabía muy bien que bones nunca llegaba tarde y menos cuando tenían un caso iniciado, si casi siempre tenía que convencer a su compañera de que se fuera a su casa a descansar.

Pero ella no llegaba, y Booth sabía que algo andaba mal.

**10:00**

**FBI**

**UNIDAD DE MEDIADORES.**

Matt estaba preocupado, noto que Emily estaba algo mal, debió haberse quedado aquella noche, no debió hacerle caso, no debió dejarla sola.

Ella no contestaba a su celular, ni a su beeper.

**10:30**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE FORENSES**

**BOSTON**

Woody sabía que Jodan siempre llegaba tarde eso no le preocupaba pero también sabía que desde su operación ella estaba intentando cambiar, trato de mandarle un mensaje de texto pero nada.

**11:00**

**DEPARTAMENTO DE OLIVIA BENSON**

Elliot no había podido comunicarse con Liv en toda la mañana y eso era raro, además el podía sentir que alo no estaba bien.

Munch le dijo que no se preocupara que tal vez Liv se habría dormido, que el chisme de todo el escuadrón era que la detective más bella tenía novio.

Munch le dijo que tal vez su compañera simplemente estaba exhausta.

Elliot quería decirle que eso no era una posibilidad ya que el novio de Liv era el, pero no podía ambos habían acordado mantener su relación en secreto antes de que permitir que los separen.

Una vez en el departamento de Liv, el pudo entrar debido a que Olivia le había dado una llave.

Cuando entró pudo ver que ella no estaba, pero no solo eso, Olivia se había llevado toda su ropa pero no sus documentos, en la mesa de luz estaban sus identificaciones, su placa de policía, todo.

Algo andaba mal, muy mal, Elliot sabía que su compañera, que su mujer estaba huyendo, pero huyendo ¿De que?

Lo único que este fue capaz de encontrar fueron unos números de teléfono, una foto de dos caras con un jazmín, una dirección de mail que ella no había borrado bien y unos ¿Nombres?

03442-555-7764 – (rosa)

04431-555-9970 -(jazmín)

07763-555-7998 – (cala)

¿Quienes era estas mujeres? ¿Que serían de Olivia?

Pudo comprender que ella les había avisado algo, ahora era el turno de él de averiguar que.

**APARTAMENTO DE ALLISON CAMERON**

House estaba muy preocupado, el no quería reconocerlo pero la falta de ella, lo había afectado, le recordaba cuando ella se marchó, no le gustaba la sensación de no tenerla cerca.

Cuando le dijo a Wilson que fuera con el nunca imagino lo que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Entro en el departamento con la llave que el sabía Cameron guardaba en la alfombra de la puerta de su vecina la señora Callum.

Cuando ambos médicos entraron.

W-estas loco, Cameron debe sentirse mal por eso no fue.

H-eres un idiota, Cameron debe estar muriéndose para faltar.

Pero allí no había rastros de ella, Cameron se había llevado toda su ropa, pero había dejado sus identificaciones, su carnet del hospital estaba allí.

H-pero que diablos ¿Que esta pasando aquí?

**DEPARTAMENTO DE TEMPERANCE BRENNAN**

Booth cansado de esperar fue hasta la casa de Brennan.

Allí no encontró nada.

Ella se había ido, Brennan se había llevado todas sus cosas dejando sus identificaciones, el carnet del Jeffersonian estaba sobre su mesa, y parte de lo que parecía una foto de dos caras de un lado había una rosa y del otro una mujer.

Bo-¿Que pasó bones contigo?

**DEPARTAMENTO DE EMILY LEHAM**

Matt entró usando su llave.

Pero ella no estaba allí, Emily se había ido llevándose con ella todas sus cosas menos sus identificaciones el carnet del FBI estaba ahí, también había una foto de dos caras una cala y al otro lado una mujer.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE JORDAN CAVANAUGH**

Woody estaba en el departamento de Jordan sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, nada absolutamente nada, ella se había llevado todo, todo menos sus identificaciones el carnet de la oficina del forense estaba sobre el escritorio de ella, también había una foto de dos caras una mujer y del otro lado una orquídea.

Gregory House, Seeley Booth, Matt Flannerty, Woody Hoyt y Elliot Stabler estaban por conocer la relación que unía a las mujeres de sus vidas, quieran reconocerlo...o no.

W-ella se fue ¿Se llevó todas sus cosas?

H-si, todo menos esto.

Lo que House le mostraba a Wilson era algo parecido a una foto de dos caras una mujer y del otro lado una margarita.

H-¿Donde estas Cameron?

Elliot estaba desesperado tenía que ubicar a Olivia, en su cabeza circulaban mil ideas acerca de lo que ella pudiera estar enfrentando.

Con la ayuda de sus amigo localizó a "Jazmín" ella en realidad era la antropóloga forense Temperance Brennan.

Tenía que hablar con ella tal vez pudiera decirle ¿Que había pasado con Liv?

Le tomo 1 hora a Booth saber que la mujer en la foto de Brennan era la doctora Allison Cameron, tenía que hablar con esa mujer, tal vez ella pudiera decirle ¿Donde estaba bones?

Matt tardó 1 y 30 en averiguar que Jordan Cavanaugh era la dueña de la cara de la foto de Emily, sabía que la doctora Cavanaugh era médica forense en Boston.

Tenía que hablar con esa mujer, tal vez ella pudiera decirle ¿Donde estaba Emily?

Woody con la ayuda de Nigel descubrió que "orquídea" en realidad era la detective Olivia Benson, tenía que hablar con esa mujer, tal vez ella pudiera decirle ¿Donde estaba Jordan? y ¿Por que se había ido?

House tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Tritter cosa que en cualquier otra situación hubiera odiado hacer, pero esta vez no, ella había desaparecido, y tenía que saber ¿Donde estaba?

Tritter le dijo que la agente Emily Leham era la persona que aparecía en esa foto.

House se intrigó aún más ¿Cameron mezclada con agentes del FBI?

¿Que estaría pasando?

Elliot al llegar al museo encontró a Booth.

Bo-¿Quien eres y por que buscas a Brennan?

E-soy Elliot Stabler y estoy buscando a la doctora Temperance Brennan por que mi compañera desapareció y creo que ella puede ayudarme.

Bo-¿De que hablas?

E-encontré esta foto.

Booth vio que era parecida a la que el tenía con excepción de la mujer y la flor pero al juntar las dos partes parecían ser la misma foto solamente que cortada.

Bo-es la misma foto.

E-¿En que estabas metida Liv?

Bo-¿Alguna otra pista?

E-esta foto era mi única pista.

Bo-yo sé quien es esta mujer tal vez debamos buscarla.

**PRINCETON PLAINSBORO **

**TEACHING HOSPITAL**

House estaba muy preocupado cuando vio a dos hombres entrar.

Bo-¿Buscamos a la doctora Allison Cameron?

H-Allison no esta ¿Quien la busca?

Después de presentarse.

House sabía que tenía que decirles.

H-ella desapareció.

E-dejó una foto de una mujer y una flor.

H-¿Como saben?

House unió su parte de la foto a la de Elliot y Booth, seguían siendo pedazos de la misma foto.

H-¿Que paso contigo Cam?

Ahora eran tres hombres los que no sabían que era lo que había pasado con sus mujeres, por que House si bien no había tenido oportunidad de decirle, el estaba enamorado de Allison Cameron pero ahora ella había desaparecido.

Elliot y Booth no sabían que hacer, Olivia y Temperance no aparecían, parecía como si se hubiesen esfumado, ellos como policías y agentes del FBI sabían que algo estaba pasando.

Munch llamó a Elliot para decirle que esperara a un detective que decía que había encontrado una fotografía de Olivia.

Este inspector de la policía de Boston viajaba en un avión que aterrizó en New Jersey a las cuatro de la tarde.

Woody se dirigió al hospital por pedido de Elliot.

W-busco al detective Elliot Stabler.

E-soy yo ¿tienes una foto de Liv?

Woody le dio la parte de la foto que había encontrado, Elliot la unió a la que House tenía de Emily Leham, la de Elliot de Temperance Brennan y la de Booth de Cameron.

Los cuatro hombres se quedaron inquietos a la fotografía parecían faltarle un pedazo, Woody noto que ninguna de esas mujeres era Jordan.

Wo-falta Jordan.

Una margarita, una orquídea, una rosa y un jazmín, solo eran flores, flores que representaban a cada una de las mujeres que ahora estaban desaparecidas.

Matt Flannerty fue el último en unirse al grupo de hombres, gracias a una investigación interna el pudo descubrir que otro agente llamado Seeley Booth atravesaba una situación parecida.

**PRINCETON PLAINSBORO **

**TEACHING HOSPITAL**

**20:00 **

Gregory House, Seeley Booth, Matt Flannerty, Woody Hoyt y Elliot Stabler estaban reunidos tratando de entender que era lo que unía a mujeres que a primer vista nada tenían en común.

Una inmunóloga, una antropóloga forense, una mediadora, una médica forense y una oficial de victimas especiales.

Matt les mostró la foto, era una cala y del otro lado como Woody había dicho estaba la cara de Jordan.

Ahora la fotografía estaba completa.

Una margarita, una orquídea, una rosa, un jazmín y una cala representando a las mujeres.

H-¿que diablos esta pasando?

E-¿Que significan las flores?

H-¿Que significa todo?

House estaba sorprendido ante lo poco que sabía sobre la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

Wo-ya sé.

H-¿Que sabes?

Wo-las flores.

Bo-¿Que con ellas?

Wo-las flores, dime Matt ¿Cual es la flor favorita de Emily?

M-las margaritas.

Ahí los hombres entendieron una parte.

Wo -estan identificadas por sus flores favoritas, esto esta hecho para no revelar sus nombres, para cubrirse.

E-¿Cubrirse de que?

H-necesitamos ver todo de vuelta, algo nos estamos perdiendo.

**APARTAMENTO DE ALLISON CAMERON**

El no había dejado que nadie hurgara en las cosas de Cam pero acepto que revisaran su cocina y su baño.

En el escritorio de Cam House revisó su laptop.

Bo-¿Encontraste algo?

H-si a las mujeres voy a verlas ahora mismo. No nada.

Bo-¿Son sus archivos?

H-si de los pacientes, pero de repente.

House vio un archivo mezclado con el de los pacientes de Cameron.

Blythe Rose.

E-puede ser una paciente.

H-no ella lo dejó para mí.

Bo-¿Como lo sabes?

H-por que Blythe Rose es el nombre de mi madre, ella sabía que yo lo vería.

E-ábrelo.

Cuando House abrió aquel archivo.

H-pero que demonios...

El archivo en sí no era un archivo de texto sino un video, todas ella, Cameron, Temperance, Emily, Olivia y Jordan estaban sentadas en el departamento de la inmunóloga.

C-hola tal vez se estén preguntando ¿Como nos conocemos? O ¿Por que nos fuimos?

T-verán todas nosotras tenemos algo en común.

O-teníamos a alguien en común.

E-alguien que ahora no esta.

J-por que alguien las asesinó.

C-por eso y por que sabemos que vendrá tras nosotras a través de ustedes es que hemos decidido que tenemos que resolver esto, tenemos que protegerlos antes de que algo les suceda. Antes de que el venga por ustedes, debemos detenerlo.

T-verán ustedes, para nosotras son muy especiales, son nuestro centro.

Booth supo enseguida lo que Brennan quería decir.

E-¿De que habla?

Bo-somos su soporte, el centro sostiene la estructura.

O-dejarlos es difícil.

E-pero sabemos que saldrán adelante.

J-son luchadores, saldrán de todo.

H-¿Que diablos estan queriendo decir?

C-que no planeamos regresar, muchas no creemos sobrevivir, pero debemos hacer esto.

Bo-¿Como que no sobrevivirán? ¿Que estan planeando? ¿En que estan metidas?

T-dejarlos es difícil, pero es lo mejor.

O-adiós Elliot, sé feliz amor.

E-te amo Matt, gracias por haber formado parte de mi vida.

J-yo te amo Woody, a manera loca, siempre te he amado.

T-Booth, gracias por ser mi centro, voy a extrañarte, yo te amo.

Bo-bones, Temperance...

Cameron toca la cámara.

C-te amo House, lo sabes, perdóname, por no haberme alejado antes, pero no podía, te amo yo sé que no sientes lo mismo pero aún así lo único que puedo pedirte es que seas feliz, se feliz amor, adiós.

H-voy a encontrarte niña y voy a aclararte unas cosas, yo también te amo Allie.

En otro lado.

Cameron, Temperance, Emily, Olivia y Jordan estaban discutiendo algo.

C-¿Estamos de acuerdo?

E-es lo mejor, ese maldito no puede volver.

O-tampoco nosotras.

J-por Sam y Chloe.

C-por Sam y Chloe.

T-Jack vamos a encontrarte.

Continuara...

**Las Flores perdidas (Crossover House/Bones/Law**** & order SVU/ Crossing Jordan/ Standoff/Profiler/CSI NY/ Women's murder club)**

House no salía de su asombro, su inmunóloga, aquella de la cual el creía sabía todo de ella, tenía una vida de la cual nada sabía, ¿Quien era la persona que había perdido? ¿Donde solía trabajar Cameron? ¿De quien iba a defenderlo?

Tantas preguntas, House, Booth, Elliot, Matt y Woody tenían muchas preguntas acerca de la vida de sus mujeres, estaban muy asustados, aquel video, había sido su despedida, ella estaban diciendo adiós.

¿Que misterio unía a todas esas mujeres?

Bo-debieron estar relacionadas al FBI, el caso debe ser relacionado al buró.

H-¿Cameron en el FBI? No lo creo.

Wo-si tampoco creo que Jordan...la conozco.

E-nada, todas esas mujeres que nosotros creemos conocer, no, nada, no sabemos nada acerca de ellas, mírennos estamos aquí sin saber casi nada los unos de los otros, unidos por una foto de flores y mujeres, ella se conocen, crearon un código para protegerse, organizaron una huída tan buena que no pudimos saber ¿Donde diablos es que estan? o ¿Que estan haciendo?

Saber acerca de ellas, nada, tenemos que averiguar ¿De que huyen? o ¿Para que? y ¿De quien nos estan protegiendo? Por que si algo si sé, es que mi compañera Olivia Benson no huye de una pelea, y si ella cree que cabe la posibilidad de no regresar, a lo que sea que se estén por enfrentar debe ser algo muy malo.

Bo-estoy de acuerdo, bones.

Ma-¿Bones?

Bo-Temperance no es del tipo que huye tampoco, algo grande esta pasando con ellas, debemos averiguar que y debemos ayudarlas.

En otro lado.

T-¿Avisaste Dalia y a Camelia?

O-no, pude.

C-ellas pueden estar en peligro.

J-no lo creo el maldito no debe recordarlas.

T-debemos avisarles, ellas deben querer venir, ellas tienen ese derecho.

O-tienes razón.

Olivia envía un mensaje.

**CASA DE LINDSAY MONROE-(DALIA)**

O-dalia debes salir de allí, el monstruo esta de vuelta, 456 protocolo de salida.

LM-gracias orquídea.

Danny Messer estaba preocupado "Montana" nunca llegaba tarde, por eso a la tercera vez que su celular mandó su llamado al contestador de voz decidió que lo mejor era ir para allá.

DM-¿Lindsay estas aquí?

Pero no había nada, ella había dejado sus cosas, todas sus identificaciones estaban allí.

Danny solamente encontró una fotografía de una mujer de un lado y de una Camelia del otro.

En otro lado.

House, Booth, Elliot, Matt y Woody revisaban la fotografía tratando de ver que era lo que se estaban perdiendo, por que sabían que algo se estaban perdiendo.

Todos veían la foto sin notar nada, fue House quien descubrió.

H-esta foto no esta completa.

E-¿De que hablas?

H-mira los bordes.

W-debió ser que al rejuntarlas las rompimos.

H-¿En verdad eres policía? esta foto no esta completa.

Bo-eso quiere decir que aún faltan partes de este rompecabezas.

M-aún hay flores perdidas por ahí.

**CASA DE LINDSAY BOXER-(CAMELIA)-**

Tom Boxer estaba preocupado, ella no solía llegar tarde, no quería pensar que estaba con otro hombre, ella era libre es cierto, ellos se habían divorciado pero no, ella no podía aún salir con nadie.

Fue hasta su casa y ver a su perra ladrar le dijo a Tom que las cosas no andaban bien, pero al ingresar su temor se vio acrecentado, no había nada, ninguna señal de ella.

Lindsay Boxer había desaparecido.

Lo único que Tom hallo fue una fotografía de una mujer y una dalia.

Tb-¿Que diablos esta pasando aquí? ¿Donde estas Lindsay?

Danny Messer introdujo en el sistema los datos que tenía acerca de la desaparición de Lindsay, grande fue su sospecha cuando vio que un agente del FBI llamado Seeley Booth había puesto una parecida.

La misma manera de desaparecer.

Booth les informó que una de las partes faltantes había aparecido.

Bo-es un CSI de Nueva York.

E-¿Su compañera desapareció?

Bo-si, aparte de ser compañeros ellos son.

H-pareja.

Wo-¿Misma razón?

Bo-así lo creo yo.

H-¿Trae foto?

Bo-si una Camelia.

Una margarita, una orquídea, una rosa, un jazmín, una cala y ahora una camelia todas flores que identificaban a una mujer.

Horas después Danny se une al grupo.

DM-aquí esta.

H-¿Sabes quien es?

DM –si, según los archivos internos, es una policía de San Francisco, detective de homicidios, una mujer llamada Lindsay Boxer.

Matt había recibido un llamado.

Ma-la última pieza acaba de aparecer, Tom Boxer ex esposo de la detective encontró en casa de su ex mujer una fotografía de una dalia.

DM-la flor favorita de Montana.

H-¿Quien?

DM-Lindsay, las dalias son sus favoritas.

H-debe ser la última, tal vez ahora con la fotografía completa tengamos algunas respuestas.

Y las tendrían, con la fotografía completa, ellos conocerían a la unidad especial del FBI.

Con la fotografía completa ellos tendrían una parte de la historia.

Tom Boxer llego un día después.

Tb-busco al doctor House.

Cuddy que estaba nerviosa debido a la desaparición de la inmunóloga sumada a que estaba al tanto de lo que habían descubierto.

Cu-sala de reuniones médicas, por allí.

Foreman que había quedado a cargo del departamento de diagnósticos, hasta que House encontrara a Allison, estaba también expectante por saber que era lo que este había descubierto.

F-¿Habrá pasado algo?

Cu-no lo sé.

Tb-¿quien es House?

H-¿Trajiste la fotografía?

Tb-aquí esta.

Era como todos sospechaban la foto de Lindsay Monroe y una dalia.

En otro lugar.

Ellas, todas ellas, las siete flores ya estaban juntas.

Cameron, Temperance, Emily, Olivia, Jordan y las dos Lindsays estaban ya reunidas.

Olivia organizaba el plan de ataque, ella repartía las tareas.

O-Temperance tu lo inmovilizas, eres la mejor en artes marciales, en un mano a mano no podrá ganarte, Emily serás el cerebro, coordinarás la zona, la cacería y lo que Montana y Cam necesiten, eres la mejor en informática, Montana y tú Cameron se encargaran del veneno y de como inyectarlo, son las científicas del grupo, Jordan a ti te toca ser carnada eres la más rápida de todas, si alguien puede escapar de ese maldito loco esa eres tú, Lindsay tú aseguraras el cielo, eres la mejor tiradora, sabemos que de tener que elegir un apoyo, nadie mejor que tú, yo me encargaré de la tierra y de tener un plan de salida aparte de conseguir las armas, acuérdense, si algo sale mal, tiren a matar, no duden, saben que Jack no dudará.

O-¿Todas de acuerdo?

C-creo que hablo por todas cuando digo que si, mandemos al desgraciado al infierno.

House, Booth, Elliot, Matt, Woody, Danny y Tom revisaban la ahora si completa fotografía.

Una margarita, una orquídea, una rosa, un jazmín, una cala, una camelia y una dalia.

Siete mujeres unidas por algo que ninguno de los hombres que rondaban su vida podían imaginar.

Siete vidas distintas, unidas por algo, algo que ellos tenían que descubrir.

E-¿que une a estas mujeres?

Bo-veamos, son todas bellas, jóvenes, profesionales, dos policías, una CSI, una antropóloga forense, una mediadora del FBI, una médica forense y una médica inmunóloga, todas tienen el pelo oscuro, ¿Son amigas?

E-debe haber algo más, algo que no sabemos acerca de sus pasados.

H-deben tener expedientes de sus vidas ¿Verdad?

D-si ¿Por?

H-por que tal vez allí encontremos lo que falta.

Tom que no había abierto la boca sino que se limitaba a ver la fotografía señaló algo.

Tb-tal vez esa mujer de allí pueda darnos una información.

Todos voltearon a ver.

H-¿De quien hablas?

Tb-de ella, la ven, al fondo de la foto.

Tom se refería a una mujer, rubia, que estaba en el fondo de la fotografía.

Tom se refería a Samantha Waters, si ellos descubrían la identidad su identidad, tendrían si la pieza para unir el rompecabezas.

Booth y los demás se fueron rumbo al Jeffersonian allí Angela les podría decir quien era la misteriosa mujer.

A-Booth tengo un resultado.

H-¿Quien es?

A-mira.

Angela había encontrado la fotografía de un anuncio de un funeral.

El recorte periodístico decía que la ex perfilista del FBI, Samantha Waters y su hija Chloe Waters fueron halladas muertas en su casa, decía que los únicos que la sobrevivían eran sus queridas amigas y ex compañeras Olivia Benson, Allison Cameron, Lindsay Monroe, Temperance Brennan, Emily Leham, Jordan Cavanaugh y Lindsay Boxer.

H-esa es la respuesta, tenemos que saber ¿Quien era y como murió Samantha Waters?

Continuara...


	2. La historia

En otro lado, ellas sabían que se acercaba la hora de enfrentar a Jack, ellas sabían que se estaban arriesgando, que si algo salía mal era seguro de que no sobrevivirían, pero tenían que hacerlo.

Cuando Bayle Malone les dijo que ese desgraciado había escapado, y que había matado a Sam ellas entendieron que seguiría por ellas, después de todo, tenía que acabar con las ocho flores que lo atraparon y que mataron a su hermano.

Ellas supieron que Chloe la hija de Sam había sobrevivido, que Bayle había decidido que era mejor que nadie lo supiera que ella estaría mejor, que estaría a salvo.

Olivia la segunda al mando, de aquel equipo se encargo de poner el protocolo de salida en practica, ella tenía que avisarles a todos para que el no las pudiera atrapar, para que estuvieran a salvo.

Fue una vez juntas en el departamento de Cam que decidieron que lo mejor sería dejar de ser las presas y volverse las cazadoras.

Sabían que el plan era riesgoso, que un ataque directo a Jack si no estaba bien planeado seria mortal para todas pero no les importaba por que ella sabían que el vendría por ellos, ellas, las siete flores supieron el minuto en que les comunicaron que ese animal estaba suelto que de no detenerlo vendría por ellos, que serían su victima para llegar a ellas, todas ellas lo sabían bien, todas habían sido unidas por ese maldito loco y a Sam por alguien de su pasado que perdieron.

Ellos continuaban en el Jeffersonian después de todo Booth tenía acceso a todos los expedientes desde el museo.

Ellos esperaban que al saber el nombre de aquella mujer les diera algunas respuestas.

Cuando Cullen, jefe de Booth escuchó el nombre de Samantha Waters, su cara cambió totalmente, después de todo siendo el un jefe sabía perfectamente ¿Quien era ella?

JC-¿Esta seguro que la desaparición de la doctora Brennan esta involucrada Samantha Waters?

Bo-por lo que sé señor ellas eran parte de un mismo equipo, o algo así.

JC-¿Parte del mismo equipo? ¿La doctora Brennan era una flor?

Bo-¿Una flor?

JC-Booth lo que puedo decirle es que si en verdad la doctora Brennan era una flor y esta desaparecida no va a poder encontrarla, pero si aún quiere intentarlo le sugiero que hable con el agente John Grant, que es jefe de la unidad contra crímenes violentos.

Bo-¿Por que dice señor que si bones es una flor? ¿Por que no habría de poder encontrarla? o ¿Querer encontrarla?

JC-agente Booth yo no puedo darle esas respuestas, lo único que puedo decirle es que si la doctora Brennan es una flor ella volverá cuando este lista no antes, busque al agente Grant, el sabrá explicarle las razones.

House, Booth, Elliot, Matt, Woody, Danny y Tom se dirigieron a la unidad de crímenes violentos esta unidad estaba para monitorear los posibles casos de asesinos seriales para lo cual estaban altamente preparados para enfrentar.

John Grant estaba trabajando cuando vio a los siete hombres entrar.

House poco paciente fue directamente a lo que quería saber.

H-¿Quien es Samantha Waters y que tiene que ver con Allison Cameron?

John Grant enseguida supo quienes eran los que estaban parados delante de él.

JG-Gregory House, Seeley Booth, Elliot Stabler, Woody Hoyt, Danny Messer, y Tom Hogan-Boxer, los estaba esperando.

Bo-¿Como sabes quienes somos?

E-¿Creo que te han hecho una pregunta?

JG-ustedes vienen por las flores.

DM-¿Las flores?

JG-ellas desaparecieron ¿Verdad?

WO-¿Que sabes acerca de ellas? ¿Como sabes acerca de nosotros?

JG-todo, acerca de ustedes también, ellas sabían que tratarían de saber en que andaban, ellas sabían que seguirían todas las pistas.

H-¿Quienes son las flores?

JG-no lo se.

Tb-¿Nos estas cargando?

JG-no, el ex jefe de la unidad nunca nos revelo sus nombres.

H-para protegerlas.

JG-solo sé de ellas...

DM-sus códigos.

H-¿Que sabes del por que desaparecieron?

JG-por Sam, sé que quieren respuestas, pero solamente mi ex jefe puede dárselas, mi misión fue solamente asegurarme de que ellas estuvieran respaldadas, de que si Jack escapaba, Orquídea supiera, pero después Bayle Malone tiene las respuestas que ustedes tanto buscan.

Bo-¿Donde esta ese Malone?

JG-en algún lugar de San Diego estaba, ahora debe estar con las flores.

Un secretario entra.

Se-jefe.

JG-si ¿Pasa algo?

Se-llego un paquete para usted.

John abre el paquete, ve que hay una nota para el.

BM-John entrega este sobre a los caballeros que ahora te acompañan, estoy siguiendo a las flores.

Bayle Malone.

JG-señores este paquete es para ustedes.

Booth toma el paquete.

H-¿Que contiene?

Archivos de viejos casos.

Había una pila de archivos.

Flores.

Lindsay M......Jake Monroe-(padre de Lindsay)-...sacerdote de Sam

Temperance.... .............Elizabeth Parker-(amiga de Temperance)-......compañera de Samantha en el FBI

Allison............Tom Cameron-(Hermano de Allison)-......Marido de Samantha.

Lindsay............Lilibeth Boxer-(Tia de Lindsay)-........nana de Chloe.

Olivia.............Susan McDonelly-(Amiga de Olivia)....salvo a Sam, era rescatista.

Jordan............August Robertson-(marido de Jordan)-...Médico de Chloe, amigo de Sam

Emily.....Angela Leham-(mamá de Emily)....maestra de Chloe.

BM-sé que estarán preguntándose ¿Quien diablos son estas personas? ¿Por que aparecen como muertas? Y ¿Que tienen que ver con la desaparición de nuestras amigas?

Bueno mucho, lean esos expedientes y luego vean la cinta.

Todos leyeron los expedientes que coincidían con el de su flor.

House pudo saber que alguien llamado Jack mató de un balazo en el pecho al marido de Samantha Waters que era también hermano de Allison, lo que House no sabía era que así nació Rosa.

Booth pudo saber que la compañera de cuarto de Temperance fue asesinada de 34 puñaladas que su corazón fue removido y enviado a una tal Samantha Waters que era amiga y compañera de Elizabeth, lo que Booth no sabía era que así nació Jazmín.

Tom Hogan-Boxer supo que Lindsay perdió a su único familiar su tia Lilibeth a causa de envenenamiento de serpiente, Lilibeth Boxer fue mordida por más de veinte serpientes nunca llegó al hospital, que murió en brazos de Samantha Waters, lo que Tom no sabía era que así nació Camelia.

Elliot Stabler supo que su novia perdió a su mejor amiga asfixiada debido a que fue enterrada viva, que Samantha Waters la encontró demasiado tarde, lo que Elliot no sabía era que así nació Orquídea.

Danny Messer supo que "Montana" perdió a su padre por que lo dejaron maniatado para que un animal salvaje lo devorara, que Samantha Waters lloró en su funeral por que había sido el quien la había casado, lo que Danny no sabía era que así nació Dalia.

Woody Hoyt supo que Jordan era viuda, que había perdido a su esposo, cuando alguien lo abrió con un bisturí y lo dejo desangrarse, que Samantha Waters era su paciente.

Lo que Woody no sabía era que así nació Cala.

Matt Flannerty se entero que su mujer Emily perdió a su mamá cuando electrocutada que Samantha Waters hablo en su funeral, que concurrió con su hija.

Lo que Matt no sabía era que así nació Margarita.

Todos ellos sabían ahora que la muerte y Samantha Waters había sido lo que había unido a sus mujeres, ellas habían vivido infiernos parecidos debido al mismo hombre.

House que era tan intuitivo supo inmediatamente.

H-se escapo.

E-¿Quien?

H-el asesino, ese tal Jack se escapo, por eso ellas se fueron.

Tb-¿De que hablas?

Booth que empezaba a comprender lo que House estaba pensando.

Bo-para protegernos, ellas se escaparon para protegernos.

H-no, ellas se escaparon para acabar con el asunto recuerda el video, recuerda lo que Cameron dijo "...tenemos que resolver esto, tenemos que protegerlos antes de que algo les suceda. Antes de que el venga por ustedes, debemos detenerlo..."

Wo-van a detenerlo.

E-no, ellas van a matarlo, antes de que el venga por nosotros para llegar a ellas.

M-su amiga fue la alerta, ellas supieron que eran las siguientes y decidieron adelantársele, las presas se han vuelto las cazadoras.

H-van a matarlo antes de que el llegue a nosotros.

DM-¿Pero quien es el?

H-Jack


End file.
